Shadows of an unwelcome past part one
by ThatBookWorm
Summary: I forgot the summary, just read it, and say I should not keep on going because it sucks. rating change because some idoit reposted the next chapter and should die, go find them are it please.
1. An Odd Way To Kick Off The Story

_**I HAVE NO CLUE WHERE THIS STORY WAS GOING BUT IF YOU WANT TO RED THE BAD FRIST CHAPTER THEN GO A HEAD, APRI- NA JUST KIDDING XD**_

_**FISH:WHY IS EVERYTHING CAP?**_

_**BECAUSE CAP LOCK IS AWSOME**_

* * *

><p>A dark woods is seen as something too dark to make out runs off.<p>

"I should have known when he said someone else was bitten." The thing said.

"But you didn't, and now your going to hell." The other thing said.

"Am I? Teleport."

"Where? SHIT!"

Year 2013.

"And to the left. There, a random thing it will make us do random stuff for no reason." Phineas said with a joyful smile. Then something fall from the sky and ruin it.

"And there goes the second time something of ours blow up." Phineas said.

"Growl." Perry said as he walked up to him.

"Hi Perry." Phineas said.

"Hey, Phin I think something crash into it." Ferb said.

Phineas walk over to his step brother. "Your right."

"I'm back!"

"Oh come on!" Phineas said.

"Okay, okay but it's not for the evil reason, once more. It just that I was almost kill by you in the future." Fish said.

"Why did you ruin the thing we were building? Couldn't you had ruin the thing that kills perry in the future? I MEAN COME ON!" Phineas snap.

"Phineas, you do know I CAN'T SEND MYSELF BACK THAT FAR!" Fish snap.

"Wait Future me? You mean he was bitten?" Phineas said.

"Yes but it took a year to kick in, and he ruin my pizza shop."

"Fish evil Pizza shop! YOU MUCH DIE!"

"What was that?" Phineas asked, looking into the sky. "I wasn't the only one who hear that right?" He asked.

"Ya, anyways I am not as powerful as I use to be. And can you get you stuff off me." Fish said.

"Na." Phineas said.

"HEY! DON'T GO! GET BACK HERE!"

"Oh don't worry we will be back, in I don't know five days." Phineas said as he walk inside.

"Should we be worry about the future?" Ferb asked.

"Na, I don't think Future Me is going to come back into our time." Phineas said.

"You also said you didn't think the water fall would blow up, and it almost hit Perry."

"Clam down Ferb, Perry doesn't die for another year. We can worry about it then." Phineas said.

"Then?" A voice said. A small head pop out from a box of Doof-N-O'S

"Past Fish?" Phineas asked.

"GET ME OUT OF THIS BOX! I been in here for days!" Past Fish said.

"You been in a boxs of food for days? What the hack where you doing?" Phineas asked.

"I was trying to eat the food inside." Phineas look at Past Fish with a what face. "I get hungry too. And I got trap." Phineas give him a what look once more and he sigh. "Past Fish was hungry so he try to eat food in boxs, Understand?" Past Fish asked.

"Yes, your an Fish."

"NO THE OTHER PART!"

"Oh! WHY WHERE YOU EATING OUR FOOD!" Phineas snap.

"I was, spying on you people, Na just kidding Candace is an idiot and she let me live with her."

"I thought she knew you where evil."

"Na, I use my ghost power to make her forget." Past Fish said.

"So, let's get it right, YOU MADE MY SISTER FORGET!"

"Hey! Don't blame me, blame the box of Doof-N-O'S." Past Fish said.

"No, he should die." Fish said as he flew in.

"Hi me." Past Fish said.

"OH GREAT! Another idiot to bring to the future." Fish said.

"Wait! Let me get this right! Past fish is an idiot, your still evil, future Phineas was bitten, now he's evil for real, everything like to blow up, Perry is pink. Is everything right?"

"HAHA!" Past Fish said.

"Just a kid." Fish said, rolling his eyes.

"What?" Phineas asked.

"You said Perry Pink!" Past Fish said.

"PHINEAS! FERB! YOU GUYS ARE SO BUS-" Candace said, as she walk into the living room.

"She doesn't know who we are right?" Fish asked Past Fish.

"Why is there two ghost."

"I think that a yes." Past Fish said.

"Candace, we don't have time to talk about the past, in did, we have to talk about the future. And because you forget, this will be a long day." Phineas said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AHA PAST FISH IS A KID, ANYWAYS, NO ONE GONNA LIKE THIS AND I USE GOOGLE TO READ THIS TO ME, PROOVE I'M LAZY.<strong>_


	2. Darkness And End Is Near

_**So your going to start seeing this soon Future Phineas evil, there is going to be two future Phineas one from the future future, one from a little bit in the past, so ya, fun. **_

_**Future-year no wait 2023 no no no! F-POO! IT!**_

"All my clocks say the same thing!" Future Ferb said. "Oh wait there set the same." Future Ferb said, as he look closer to a clock. "Will no dun their the same, gosh way to be dumb me." Future Ferb said.

"Now to keep an eye out for Future Phineas." He said. "Sing a song of something, blue..Blueberry's, ya blueberry's are blue. Um what else is blue."

"I would say blood is blue."

"POO!" Future Ferb yell as he grub out his sword.

"Oh don't worry I am not going to kill you, yet. That's Fish job." F-Phineas evil said.

"ass."

"Okay now I will!"

"What about your cheese."

"Perry jr watching it."

"Still the same ido-" F-Phineas Evil grubbed F-Ferb neck.

"Who's dumb? Me are you." He asked

"Your can't kill me, evil is...isn't in your blood."

"Do you know my dad?" 

"Okay but he wasn't this evil." F-Ferb said.

"Me from just a little more in the future get your hands off him." F-Phineas said as he jump at F-Phineas evil.

"Two of them? How odd could today get?" 

"It could get really odd Kevin."

"Okay! WHAT THE HACK WAS THAT THING!" F-Ferb said.

"What thing Ferb?" Future Phineas asked, as Future Phineas evil smash him in the head.

"I can't kill you but I can hurt you." F-Phineas evil said.

"What one is what?" Future Ferb said as he hold up his sword.

"Okay the good one is not the one in the normal Phineas outfit no, he much be the one wearing all red." F-Phineas said.

"You have a point." Future Ferb said. "Wait a sec I notice something wheres is Fish?"

"Oh, that guy I try to kill him, he ran off, and took my cheese!" F-Phineas evil said.

"Will we know it's me, me." Future Phineas said.

"You didn't get bitten yet? That it! He was bitten!" Future Ferb said.

"By what? I don't get it." F-Phineas said.

"You won't there, it didn't happen for you. That's why your good and he is not."

"Are is it because of my love for cheese?"

"NO! Listen! Your from before this happens, your not evil the way to get him back is-"

"What Fish was trying to do." F-Phineas evil said.

"Fish?" F-Ferb/F-Phineas said.

F-Phineas evil then knock FPhineas off, and look over at F-Ferb. "Good timing!" He said.

F-Phineas was on the ground knock out.

"No! Don't!"

_** MEAN WHILE!**_

_**Year 20-13.**_

"Are you sure that what happen?" Candace asked. Phineas nodded his head. "Then I'm going to so bust you!" Candace said, she try to run out of the room only to be stop by Fish.

"No one is going anywhere." He said. Candace step back from him.

"I would said we are because we need to get to the future in order." Phineas said. Candace notice that Phineas had stop talking and look around.

"Phineas?" Candace asked.

Phineas eyes flash black making Candace yell.

"Odd!" Fish said.

"Um, what going on?" Past Fish asked.

Phineas eyes then change back to normal, and he fall to the ground.

"Phineas?" Ferb asked.

"BAK! I'm okay...But someone else isn't...we need to go to the future now." He said.

"Phineas...What...What just happen?" Ferb asked.

"I..." Phineas said.

"I don't think he knows." Fish said.

"Odd because I think if anything he would know because it happen, but wait wouldn't the future Phineas know and what about you? Wouldn't you know? I mean I'm you your me AAAHH!" Past Fish said.

"Wait the smaller ghost is right." Candace said, everyone look at her. "If the past happen before and we are in the past wouldn't the future them know what happen?" Candace asked.

"No, doesn't work that way, are time-lines are not 100% with each other, like Future Phineas could be something else when Phineas is him. In other words we our from a other time-line." Fish said.

"We are? That means I may not become evil-"

"Become?" Fish asked.

"Wait you didn't notice? I am not evil yet." Past Fish said.

"Your not? I thought I was evil all my ghost life." Fish said.

"No." Past Fish said.

"Guys, I think...Future..Ferb..is.. dead." Phineas said.

"Wait what?" both Fishes asked.

"I am going to die?" Ferb asked.

"Wow...stock..." Candace said.

"I don't like the future." Past Fish said, he almost look like he wanted to cry.

"Stop being a baby!" Fish growl.

"I think...everyone in the future going to die."


	3. More then one lost

"Will we shouldn't wait here should be?" Past Fish asked.

"No! We need to go before everyone is.." Phineas said.

"Fine, Fine FINE! Blah blha future and stuff teleport"

"Nothing happen." Phineas said.

"Maybe I did it wrong. TELEPORT!" Fish yell.

Fish look around, a look of stock and fear on his face.

"Fish?" Phineas asked.

"No wait, I got it...TELEPORT! No! IT'S NOT WORKING!" Fish said.

"Will, Fish you did fall out of the sky when you teleport, maybe you use up all your powers."

"TELEPORT! Teleeeporrrt. Come on do something! Tele! Port! Move! Fly? AAAAHHHH!" Fish yell.

"Fish you need to cool it." Phineas said.

"MAKE A TELEPORTING THING!" Fish snap.

"Um..We don't have time we need to go now."

"TELEPORT! TELEPORT! TELE-"

The room then flash an odd white and black light.

"Okay that's it, teleport.." Fish said.

The room then grow more, until it faded out of sight.

Then the future faded in. Fish sigh. "I swear I was-" then he fall to the ground.

"Pass out? Am I right future me? Hello?" Past Fish said as he flew over.

"There...isn't..Any...sounds." Phineas said.

The dark sky darken as clouds flew over making it once more, making it hard to see. In houses light were out, and it seem there was no life, the last time they where there, there was lights in some houses.

"People are dead?" Phineas asked himself.

"Um..." Past Fish said, as he pointed at something.

"Oh..No...I was...right..." Phineas said. Future Ferb body sat there. Phineas feel like crying, as Past Fish flew closer to Phineas.

"So this is the future?" Past Fish asked. "My mom said I was too young to see anyone die, yet I seen this." Past Fish said.

"I blame you guys." Phineas said.

"Blame us? For what?" Past Fish asked.

"For everything, when I thought ever thing went back to normal you guys show up." Phineas said.

"I only show up once, and that was the time with your what ever, sisters ya, sisters, that time." Past Fish said.

"It also your Future self, you guys always mess things up." Phineas said.

"My dad said that as will, I always mess things up, and I'm useless as a fish, that's why the name." Past Fish said.

"Oh I forgot good ghost have nightmares of their past, and your not yet evil." Phineas said.

"Will, ya. I think you grow up to be evil, I am only a baby ghost." Past Fish said.

"_Please don't ask to play dolls please don't ask to play dolls."_ Phineas thought to himself.

"And future me is a teen ghost." Past Fish said.

"Okay thanks for the life story. But we should really look out for I don't know the Future Phineas."

"The evil one? Are the good one from early." A voice said.

Phineas look behind him, to see Future Phineas tie to a tree. "Hi." He said, waving.

"Ohno! He using his waving arm to over power us no!" Past Fish said.

"Really?" Phineas said.

"Hello past Fish." Future Phineas said.

"How long where you up there."

"As long as it took me to become smart." Future Phineas said.

"A long time?" Candace asked.

"Yup." Phineas said.

"Hey!"

"We will get you down, but how did you get up there?" Phineas asked.

"Evil Future Phineas did it. I try to save Ferb...it...didn't work." He said

"At less you try." Candace said.

"Who's she?" Future Phineas asked.

"I'm Candace? Who do I look like!"

"Candace? Na doesn't ring a bell." Future Phineas said.

"I think you been up there way to long future me." Phineas said, as he walk over to the tree, he grubbed the small rope and untie it, Future Phineas fall down.

"Just so you know he kill my girlfriend." Future Phineas said as he rub his head.

"Isabella?" Candace asked.

"Yes, yes I did." A voice said. Candace, Phineas, Ferb, Past Fish and Future Phineas look behind them to see Evil Future Phineas. "And it's about time you went down! D-O-S-M-O-L Down." Evil Future Phineas said.

Candace gasp "Mom!" She grubs her phone and opens it. "MOM! An Evil Future Phineas just stole one of my catchphrase!"

Candace then close the phone and growl.

"As I was-"

Future Phineas then knock you know this is really getting old. F-Phineas knock F-E-Phineas over, he yell out in pain. As F-Phineas got up.

"Your going down yourself. Wond!" Future Phineas said.

Fish then pull himself up. "Ha? Wow! A fight! Why no one wake me?" He asked himself.

Both Future Phineas growl at each other.

"This is not going to end good." Phineas said.

"You kill my girlfriend!" Future Phineas said.

"Hey! It not the blaming game, I'm you!"

"You killlll MY GIRLFRIEND!" Future Phineas said, his eyes changing to red as if he was under fish power.

"Wow that's new."

"YOU KILL MY GIRLFRIEND AND BROTHER!" Future Phineas said jumping at him, he move out of the way, making Future Phineas get knock into a tree.

"Ahh!"

"I can't kill you, but I can hurt you!" Future Phineas evil said, as he grubbed the neck of Future Phineas.

"Why..." Future Phineas asked.

Phineas watch in stock.

"Because-"

"Your a fool." Fish said, as he hide his head under his arms.

"What did you say?" Future Phineas evil asked.

"Your a fool, you don't know how to take over the world." Fish said.

"Really? I don't? Your going to hell now." Future Phineas evil said, as he grubbed Fish by the neck.

"Stop it!" Past Fish said in fear.

Future Phineas evil drop Fish, who was now knock out and look at past Fish.

"Ah! I could use you." He said, as he pick Past Fish up by the top of his outfit. Past Fish yell out in fear and try to get free, only for Future Phineas evil to hit him. He then walk away with Past Fish in his arms.

"Great." Phineas said.

"Why is he so rude?" Future Phineas asked.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NANANANA! And other words, a other what ever you people call it.<strong>_


	4. Sad chapter, really sad

Fish growl and grubbed Phineas neck, "You better get the past me back! Are I'll kill you!" Fish snap. Phineas nodded his head, and Fish let go of his neck, "Let's go." Fish said.

"Come on younger me." Future Phineas said as he fellow Fish.

"How come your here a little bit before this future me." Phineas said as he run up to them.

"I don't know I just woke up here and saw Future me trying to kill Ferb." Future Phineas said.

Fish hide a smile using his arms. _Fools, sometimes I have to be a good guy, but I'm not going to give it away._

"Oh do you think someone sent you?" Phineas asked.

"No, it wasn't like I was sent." Future Phineas said.

"Odd because I was thinking a ghost was behind it." Phineas said looking at Fish.

"Why do you blame me? I'm EVIL!" Fish said.

"Because, you save us before." Phineas said.

"SHUT UP!" Future Phineas snap. "WHO CARES! NOW SHUT YOU BIG MOUTH!" Future Phineas yell.

"What up with his eyes?" Phineas asked.

"He much still be a little bit under my power." Fish said.

"ROAR!" Future Phineas said, as he slam his body to the ground.

"Did you want me to put him to sleep?" Fish asked.

"Why!" Future Phineas said.

"I think it may help." Phineas said.

Fish eyes grow as Future Phineas fall to sleep.

"he is a little too worry." Candace said.

"To you want me to tell you the full story? Because there is more." Phineas said.

"The way he was acting it the best if I don't know."

"What I don't understand is why the past me?" Fish asked.

"I think... You know I'm at a lost too." Phineas said.

"Will should we keep on going?" Candace asked.

"Dead body's." Future Phineas said in his sleep.

"Wow he much really hate this, and he older then me." Phineas said.

"Will don't forgot he lost his mind." Ferb said.

"I thought we been there, Ferb he didn't lose his mind it was Fish doing." Phineas said.

"My doing? He was the one who wanted to take over the town. I only read his mind for a bit there. No? Okay fine it was all me. BHAHAHAHAH!" Fish said.

"Why do you have to try and lie?" Phineas asked.


End file.
